Regulus
by jenblack99
Summary: Follow Regulus as he starts his sixth year. This is canon as possible, and will end with the cave. However, what are we missing in between the lines?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters except those you do not recognize.**

Regulus heard muffled yelling and instinctively pulled his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the sounds even more. Unfortunately, it appeared the voices raised in volume at the same time. He let out a small sigh, and sat up, composed. He glared a little at the silken green curtain around his bed. He knew it was only one of his brothers and Mum's famed yelling matches, and would end soon. His mum would win, she always did. Sirius would be sent to his room for what felt like the remainder of the Holidays, and that would be that. Regulus hated the summer holidays. It was the one time Sirius returned home, and therefore his mum would spend all summer berating him for anything that she possibly could.

Regulus carefully clambered out of bed to change into something more formal than his green and silver striped pajama pants, and the silver shirt with an emerald S on it. He did not particularly care for the pajamas, but his mum had them special made from when he was eleven. It was one of many gifts for being sorted into Slytherin and Regulus had hoped he would soon grow out of it, so he would not be forced to wear them. The younger Slytherins ridiculed him for it to this day, because his mum had a charm cast on it, so it grew to fit his size.

The younger Regulus had let out a string of curses that polite company would faint at hearing. Too bad, he never cared much for polite company, that was one thing Sirius and him had agreed on. Polite company was extremely boring, and they both found it dull to have to spend their allotted time with people who normally did not understand, nor appreciate their wit. He yawned, yanking on one of his many good black robes accented with silver trim that his mum had ordered him to wear for the day. He hated having to do everything his mum asked of him, especially when it came to what he was wearing, but if Sirius already had her riled up at this point in the morning, he figured it couldn't hurt to do so.

He heard a deadly quiet thump, and allowed a grimace, only the slightest bit. Regulus knew his mum had started throwing things, and that meant the normal screaming match was heating up, and that was never good. He just hoped it was not a prized family heirloom, and if it was, that it was not damaged. Walburga had done that once, and the china had shattered beyond repair. It only served to make her angrier with her eldest son than she already was.

After he straightened out his robes to the point of insane perfection, and had managed to tame his wild bed head hair, he sat down, having nothing else to do without leaving his room. He could still hear the argument, and had no intention to put himself in the line of fire. He heard his mother screech some words he knew she would never say in front of polite company, and smirked a little to himself. Then he remembered she was directing all of this at Sirius, his brother, and his smirk fell off his face faster than chocolate melted in summer heat.

Regulus did not want to hear what it was that they were fighting about, as he was sure that Sirius would relay it for him later, if he asked nicely. At least, he hoped Sirius would. He and his older brother used to be inseparable, but as they became older, and took on different views on the world, they had steadily split further from each other. Regulus did not like it, but Sirius seemed to welcome the gap. He bit his lip, and grabbed a schoolbook he had barely touched over the last year, in hopes of drowning the conversation out with some new knowledge about stuff he could care less about.

Halfway through learning about some Goblin war in another country (though they were all the same, really) he heard a faint 'crack'. Briefly, he wondered if his mum had thrown something else at Sirius, until he realized that it was the sound of someone apparating. Regulus frowned deeply. Yes, Sirius was old enough to apparate, but he never thought he would do so. Sirius did not like to leave Regulus home alone for long periods of time normally, as he was worried that mum would twist her youngest to the shape she desired even more so.

Regulus shut the book and set it down on the nightstand, along with his other pristine schoolbooks, and cracked open his door cautiously. He peered down the hallway, and began walking down it. Once he neared the staircase, he heard a something ricochet off the wall. Panicked, he all but ran down the stairs, and his eyes widened. Sirius's name had been blast off the Black tapestry. That meant he no longer had a brother that was recognized, and that he would only see Sirius at Hogwarts, once summer ended. His mum smiled slyly at her youngest—no, only child's—face.

Regulus knew he should have been ecstatic, after all, he was the only recognized heir of the Black family at this point, but he was boiling angrily on the inside. How could his mother do this? He knew she had a temper, but she loved Sirius as much as she loved Regulus. She just thought that Sirius needed a firmer hand in being guided to the right side. That Sirius was simply leaded astray, and that she could fix it, given enough time. Now, though, his mother was pretending that she never had another child. That Regulus was her only child, and was suited for being the heir. He gulped, unsure of the whole thing.

Regulus had once been able to fly under the radar, without anyone's particular notice. He owed that to Sirius, as the black sheep, he diverted attention away from Regulus. When he was younger, he had resented his brother for that. However, as he grew older, and watched Sirius begin to buckle under all the pressure that came with being the heir (such as an arranged marriage); Regulus had been beyond grateful for it. He could do almost anything he had wished, and his mum would not so much as raise an eyebrow. Now though, he knew it was time for her to start her picking at him, and he had a gut feeling that he would not enjoy it.

**Please Review! It would make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own HP. I am not J.K. Rowling. That said, thanks to Pilgrim Em and Luthiera7 for alerting this story! It means a lot. I decided to (since I have been on a writing streak today, and this is my favorite part of the story) to post the next bit. I'm also on the lookout for a Beta, if you know anyone who might be interested. Enjoy!**

_Regulus was five, and had just woken up from a night terror. He knew his mum heavily disapproved of him coming to her at night. The last time he had, she scolded him thoroughly and told him that Sirius had not done this when he was a big boy, and that Regulus must learn to be braver. His chubby face fell as he recalled that memory. This is why he found himself toddling towards his older brother's room. He would comfort Regulus, surely. Maybe he would even tell him the secret to being brave when one has had a night terror._

_Cautiously, Regulus had pushed open his brother's door. Sirius was fast asleep, sprawled across his bed, his mouth hanging open. He found he did not want to wake up his brother, when he looked so peaceful. Right now his room looked about the same as Regulus's, considering his mum still controlled the decorative tastes due to magic. He crawled up next to his brother, trying not to jostle him. Finally, he found himself snuggled up next to Sirius, a happy glint in his grey eyes as he shut them, trying to go back to sleep. _

_However, it appeared he failed, as he heard Sirius mumbles," What are you doing in my bed, Reg?"_

_Regulus eyes went wide and his heart started thudding," I am sorry, big brother. I got scared." _

"_What could possibly have scared you, Regulus?" Sirius asked, rolling over, and giving his younger brother a small smile._

_He frowned, upset at this comment, even though he knew Sirius was trying to cheer him up," A night terror."_

"_Oh," Sirius yawned," Why didn't you go to Mum?"_

_Regulus looked down, embarrassed to have to admit this to Sirius. His cheeks reddened," I did, last time, but Mum said that big boys don't get scared, and that I have to be a big boy now."_

_Sirius sighed, and hugged Regulus to him," I understand, Reg. Just come to me next time, and I'll be happy to let you sleep in here."_

_Regulus dimpled, he smiled so happily," Thanks, Sirius."_

"_No problem," Sirius rolled over," Now go to sleep."_

_Regulus, to his credit, did try to sleep, but found he could not, remembering his Mum's words about Sirius being brave, and not coming to her about everything. _

"_Sirius?" Regulus asked softly, in case his brother was already asleep._

"_Yeah?" _

"_How do you do it?" _

"_Do what?" Sirius asked, a slight note of irritation entering his voice._

"_Be brave…"_

_His brother rolled around, and faced him," What makes you think I'm brave?"_

"_Mum said that you were brave because you didn't go to her about night terrors. How do you be brave?"_

_Sirius knit his eyebrows together, thinking," It is not really something you do, Reg. It's just something you are." _

"_Oh," Regulus frowned," So I'll never be brave?"_

_Sirius chuckled lightly," I am not saying that. Don't worry, night terrors end eventually."_

_With that said, Regulus felt comforted enough to think about closing his eyes in order to sleep. He nodded off slowly, his head on his brother's shoulder. Sirius smiled to himself, and went to sleep also, thinking about his brother calling him brave. Regulus would never know how much that helped Sirius define him as he became older. _

Regulus started, hearing a knock downstairs. He knew his Mum's guests had arrived. He smoothed his robes, and started to the parlor, thinking about the night he had gone to Sirius about night terrors. It was the first, and only time, he had done so. After that, he just remembered Sirius's words about being brave having to do with what you are, and not so much what you do. Therefore, he stuck in his room, and tried to force himself to be brave. It did not really work, as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and Regulus into Slytherin. He often wondered if his mum regretted telling her son to be brave like his brother after that.

"Regulus," Walburga said, with a slight hint of excitement, as he came down the stairs.

His eyebrows lifted only slightly as he looked at his mum. It had only been a couple of hours since his mum had blasted Sirius's name off the tree, and Regulus was worried. As soon as she ordered poor Kreacher to clean up the mess, she began calling on her friends. He had no idea what she was up to, and frankly, he had no desire to learn what it was. Somehow, though, he had a feeling he would know very soon what plans his mum had put into motion.

"Yes, Mother?" He asked, as politely as he his training had taught him to.

"Regulus, meet Andromache Greengrass."

Regulus coolly glanced at his mum's friend, and smiled pleasantly," Nice to meet you, Mrs. Greengrass."

Mrs. Greengrass swept over him with appraising eyes before turning to a young girl that stood beside her. She looked to be in Regulus's year, and had straight long brown hair that was pinned back. Her hazel eyes held a guarded look, though he swore he could see a flicker of irritation in them.

"This is my daughter, Thalia. I had her as a student at Beauxbatons, but considering what all has been going on, I wanted her closer to home, so I had her transferred to Hogwarts this year."

Regulus pulled a blank for a second. Why did it matter if Thalia was closer to home? She came from a pureblooded family. Besides, if she were not France would have been much safer than England. However, Regulus remembered his manners.

He gave her a slight bow, and a light smile," Pleasure to meet you, Thalia." Then, after an encouraging look from his mum he added," It would be even more of a pleasure to show you around Hogwarts when term begins."

Thalia let a tiny smirk grace her lips, as she stared at him, that flicker having grown into a flame of irritation," I would be immensely grateful to you if you did."

Mrs. Greengrass nodded to herself, pleased, but gave her a daughter a precursory warning look.

Thalia just looked at her mum innocently before turning back towards Regulus," Perhaps we could take a walk?"

Regulus glanced at his mum, and as she nodded encouragingly, he nodded," Yes, of course."

He offered Thalia the crook of his arm, and the two strolled outside, away from prying eyes.

Once of the eyesight of her mum, Thalia quickly let go of his arm, and sighed heavily.

Regulus was puzzled," Did I offend you?"

"No—yes, but no," was her way of answering his question.

"How so?" He inquired as politely as possible.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes," I apologize. I just find having to be so formal tediously boring."

Regulus let out a laugh," Oh, thank God. I'm not the only one with that issue."

Thalia whirled around to face him, surprised," You agree?"

"Yes," He chuckled," I always have. However, Mum is not someone you want to anger, so I just go with it."

"That's the real reason I'm switching schools," Thalia confessed," Mum got tired of all the letters from my etiquette teachers complaining about how awful I am."

He grinned," Then Hogwarts will be a relief to you. We have no such class."

"Oh, I know. I read _Hogwarts, a History_," she said dismissively.

He blinked," Are you serious? You actually read that book?"

Thalia nodded hesitantly," Yes…is that a bad thing?"

Regulus shook his head," No, but you've got to be the first student to have ever done so."

She flushed, and replied defensively," I like reading."

Regulus shrugged," I was teasing. We should be heading back, before they get concerned, or your reputation is damaged." He said the last part mockingly, knowing how people got over girls and guys spending lots of time together without a chaperone.

"Oh, right," She took Regulus's arm again, and they quietly began their walk back to his house.

"Well, I normally lie through my teeth when I say this, but I'm being completely honest this time, it was nice meeting you, Thalia."

"Lia," she said suddenly.

"What?" He asked his face bewildered.

"Lia, call me Lia."

Regulus smiled," But not in front of your mum right?"

Thalia cringed," Right."

With a small laugh, they entered the living room again, and Thalia took her place beside her mum.

Mrs. Black looked like she just ate a canary, and smiled pleasantly at both mother and daughter," Well, I shall see you later, Andromache, and you of course, Thalia."

Mrs. Greengrass gave Mrs. Black a knowing look before smirking," Yes, of course. We would be honored. However, we must go now, as her father is due home from work."

With that, Mrs. Greengrass grabbed her daughter, and apparated.

"How did you like Thalia, dear?" Mrs. Black asked calmly.

"She was very pleasant," Regulus answered as he was supposed to. He really was intrigued by the girl, and was sure to keep his word about showing her around.

"That is great news," With that, Mrs. Black swept up to her room.

Regulus frowned, wondering what made her so happy all of a sudden. He shrugged, deciding not to think about it, and headed up to his own room to finish a potions assignment. Not that it mattered, of course. Slughorn absolutely loved him.

**Please review! It would be much appreciated… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters (except Thalia) in this story. So, please don't sue me. I'm a poor college kid. Also, while Thalia is in a position to be involved in an OC/Regulus position, that is not her purpose! So if you hate OC's, please be nice to her. She's only a couple weeks old. ;)**

Regulus outgrew his night terrors, as Sirius had said he would. However, he also started to be an insomniac shortly after. At first, it was because of the night terrors. Sleep was a scary thing for a while. Then, his parents began arguing all the time. That kept him up later and later throughout the night. He seemed to think if he stayed up it would be okay. No one would leave. After his dad passed away, Regulus hardly ever slept for longer than two hours at a time. Now that Sirius left so abruptly, he knew he wasn't getting any a short nap in tonight. He sighed, bitterly staring at his textbooks.

Except for his History of Magic one, he had finished them all. If he wasn't so bored out of his mind, he would finish his History of Magic. Now, though, it might bore him to death. He let out a strangled groan, and fell back on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. After a minute or so, he realized this wouldn't help matters, and that he would be up all night.

Regulus crept downstairs, and headed to the kitchen, where he knew Kreacher would be waiting. Oddly enough, he had never ordered Kreacher never to mention his sleeping issues, but he never did. Not saying something to Sirius and his dad was one thing, but never mentioning it to his mother was a whole other. Kreacher told his mum everything.

He entered the kitchen, running a hand through his curly dark locks. Regulus knew if he were normal, he would be peacefully asleep or at least dreaming. He only dreamed about once a week, and he never knew what it was about, only that he had dreamt. He often had the niggling feeling that he should try to remember his dreams, that they were important, but he never did. He just ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He, like almost every boy his age, believed dreams were rubbish, and the fact that the Divination teacher relied on them, made him believe it even more so.

Kreacher squeaked, upon seeing Master Regulus. He was here earlier than normal.

"Master wants something? Kreacher will get it."

Regulus gave the old house-elf a fond smile," Yes, Kreacher. I would like a cup of tea, and…a turkey sandwich, please."

Kreacher gave a jumpy bow, and got to work. Regulus thanked him once both items he wanted were in front of him, and quietly ate, thinking. The summer holidays had just started, but he already felt a suffocating need to get out of the house. He wondered if he could visit his cousins for a while. Surely, his mum would be amiable with that idea. She didn't like him staying at friends houses, as she had no wish to come across as needing their hospitality.

He shook his head, deciding he'd talk about it to his mum tomorrow, and asked Kreacher for another cup of tea to take up to his room.

Once Kreacher handed him the cup, Regulus started towards the living room, hoping for the fire to be lit, so he could sit in front of it.

As he neared the living room, he heard sobbing. Alarmed, he peeped around the corner, and he felt his face twist into an ugly frown. There was his mum, crying, touching the blackened spot on their tapestry. He resisted the urge to hug her, as he knew she was the one finally to drive Sirius away, despite Bellatrix's attempt to do so. It took all he had to resist doing so, as he felt his heart break for her. His mum never cried—not even when his dad had passed away.

He bit his lip, his mind locked in a raging debate over what to do. Then she started talking. He jumped, thinking that she was talking to him. Then, he realized she was talking to his dad.

"Orion, I…I finally kicked him out. I know he was our first-born, and the wrong people only influenced what he believed…but he said I was never his mum that I just gave birth to him. I don't think that was hardly fair…was it? I did love him, very much. He just…he just pressed all my wrong buttons. I don't know what to do, Orion. I do love Regulus, but Sirius will always have a special place in my heart. Just like you…even though we fought a lot before you died. Regulus loved him too; you know…I fear this may push Regulus away from me. I need you…" Walburga sobbed out.

Regulus slowly pushed himself from the railing, and gathered his mum up in his arms. There was nothing he could say, but there was a lot he could do. That night Regulus decided to become a death eater, as he held his broken mum in his arms. To make her proud, to show her they didn't need Sirius to be a happy family. He would do everything in his power and more to protect her, and make her happy. Even if he had to ruin himself to do so.

Regulus knew it would be a lot of work to become one, and he felt like he was betraying all Sirius had ever done for him, but it was the only way. His mum deserved happiness and pride in something, even if it was just in her son's accomplishments.

**Review, please? Love it or hate it! I need to know, so I can improve my writing. And, don't worry—Regulus isn't a Deatheater just yet, and still has a lot of conflicts to come up about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Life is like swimming at night, Regulus thought, staring down at the expanse of water before him. It all depended on the weather before nightfall, if it was warm or cold. It also could be dangerous, if you took the plunge without knowledge of the water you were diving in. It could be too shallow to dive, and you would injure yourself. It could be too deep, and you wouldn't have enough air to come back up. The current could be too strong, or take you surprise. He backed up from the edge, before diving in.

Thankfully, Regulus was lucky enough to have had the lake outside his house since he was born. Sirius showed it to him and taught him to swim. His brother taught him about the current, depth, and creatures that lived in it. He took Sirius's words at face value when it concerned the lake. It was their sacred hiding spot, and he trusted that Sirius would never soil it by a lie.

He came up, and floated on his back, staring at the silvery moon. It had been a month since Sirius had left, and he hadn't heard anything from him. Not even a simple hello. It killed Regulus not to be able to speak to Sirius, but he felt guilty whenever he thought about sending Sirius an owl. He knew his brothers opinion on Deatheaters, and the Dark Lord. Sirius would never speak to Regulus when he found out, anyways, so Regulus figured it would be best that he just took a clean cut. He heard they hurt the least.

His heart panged, thinking about that. He had started collecting newspaper articles concerning the Dark Lord since he found his mum crying. Regulus was slowly learning about the man that he would call master, so he knew what he was getting himself involved with. Jumping into service without knowing a 'contract' made Regulus sick just thinking about. However, his birthday was tomorrow, in twelve minutes, and 23 seconds, and he knew once he was sixteen, Bellatrix was dragging him to the Dark Lord, willing or not.

Narcissa knew what was going on, but she chose to turn a blind eye. She already had Lucius to worry about; she didn't need to fret over her favorite baby cousin. Regulus felt the same about Cissy. She was his favorite cousin, after Andromeda, but talking about or to her was not allowed. She and Sirius technically no longer existed in the Black's eyes. Regulus dove under, relishing the cool feeling of the water around him. He wished he could stay under water forever, hidden away from the cold reality of the world before him.

Regulus felt his lungs begin screaming for oxygen, and broke the surface before hearing a screeching. He nearly dove for the bank before he realized it was an owl and a raven. He frowned, and got out carefully, to keep from getting his other clothes wet. His mum had no idea he was gone, much less swimming at night. She would heavily disapprove, despite him being sixteen.

He shook his hair, feeling slightly like a dog that just had a bath, and dried his hands carefully on the towel before taking the letters and package. His friends weren't ones to send gifts or letters by owl due to an increase in owls being checked. He frowned, not recognizing the handwriting on one of the letters, but opened it anyway.

Regulus,

I know we have only met once or twice, but I was recently informed upon my own birthday that we were to betrothed. I do not know if you were so informed, but I felt obliged to wish you a happy birthday. I hope to see you sometime soon to discuss this betrothal between us, as I have no wish to marry. However, these are not the times to publicly dissent from a pureblood family. Do not worry too much about it, though. We still have many years.

Best Wishes,

Thalia Greengrass

Regulus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He knew he was betrothed to her, but never thought the girl would wish to dissent from it. He supposed he couldn't blame her. He vaguely remembered Sirius being engaged to a Greengrass. He knew his mum originally planned to have her engaged to Sirius, as she was two years younger, but decided that Regulus would be better suited—not that she had much of a choice in that decision.

He shrugged, deciding to send her back a letter later, and glanced at the next letter. His heart stopped for a second, as the handwriting clicked. Sirius had wrote him a letter, and sent a present! Eagerly, he opened the letter.

Dear Regulus,

I apologize for the shortness of this letter—we both know I hate writing. Why bother hiding it? I do miss you, Reg, and if there was any way I could stand mother dearest long enough to see you graduate, I would. However, I knew it was bound to happen sometime. Did you know Uncle Alphard gave me money? Yeah, so I'm set! I decided to give you a little something for your birthday, even if it doesn't make up for me not being there. Happy birthday, brother, and please don't make any rash decisions under anyone's influence. You've always been a bit soft.

Love,

Sirius

Regulus paused, thinking about how much it meant to him that Sirius would even think about him. Especially since, he was the exact opposite of his brother's belief. With a small frown, he found himself opening the parcel, though he already knew it was a broomstick. He gasped, however, once it was open. Sirius had sent him the newest make and model! Wonderingly, he touched the broom, running his fingers across the soft bristles. He knew it cost a lot of money (though for the both of them, money was never given all that much thought) and that if any of his Gryffindor Quidditch friends found out that he had sent it to Regulus, he'd be hated for awhile.

He grinned in delight. He would be near unbeatable as a Seeker with this broom! His euphoric mood faded as he considered everything that it would have cost Sirius to do this. He exhaled slowly, as he stared at the broomstick. He couldn't accept this, knowing what he was doing tonight. Regulus quickly scrawled a note.

Sirius,

As much as I would love to accept your birthday gift to me, I find myself regretfully unable to do so. I already have this broom. It was Mum's present to me. Please keep it or give it to one of your friends. I have no need of it. In addition, I think it would be best if we did not contact each other anymore. I am highly grateful for the gesture, however. Please take care of yourself, brother.

Regulus Arcturus Black

With the last flourish, he quickly tied it to the broom, and sent it with the raven that stayed behind.

"Take this to Sirius," he instructed the bird before heading sluggishly to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Someday I'm going to be a professional Chef," An eleven-year-old Sirius proclaimed while making some dinner for his brother. He didn't trust Kreacher enough to ask, and Regulus would just say 'I told you so' if he asked Regulus to ask. Therefore, his plan had been to make them dinner._

_Regulus poked discouragingly at the blacked mess on his plate," I don't think so, Sirius." _

_Sirius mock frowned, glaring at his brother," Are you insulting my cooking?"_

_Regulus nodded quickly," Yes, I do not even know if this could be considered food, you have destroyed it so much."_

_His older brothers jaw dropped as he put a hand over the left side of his chest," That hurts, Reg. Being a Chef has always been a personal dream of mine."_

_Regulus rolled his eyes, and shook his head," Along with being a spell creator, an author, a professional Quidditch player, and being the Minister of Magic." _

"_You can never have too many dreams," Sirius said as he flipped over a grilled cheese._

"_Yes, you can. What happens if you do not fulfill them? Then you are a failure."_

_Sirius took the plate of charred who-knows-what and placed a perfectly golden grilled cheese in front of Regulus," Fulfilling them is not what matters—Sometimes, just having a dream gets you through life. Dreams are a necessity, something that keeps you going. We need more dreams, they keep you sane."_

Regulus shot awake as he heard a tapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes bleakly and opened the window, the warm summer breeze caressing his face. He took a deep breath to wake up until he felt a sharp nip on his earlobe. He yelped, and glared at the strange bird that had woken him from his slumber, and now caused him pain not even a minute after doing so.

The bird just stared at him until he took the letter from him.

He sighed, his heart heavy as he recognized Sirius's scrawl.

Regulus,

I know you asked that we not correspond anymore, but I have to tell you some things before I can do so in clear conscience. First off, you like the bird? Sorry if it is a bit nippy—it's a Shoebill! They are really rare, and apparently live in families of one unless breeding. Sounds like me, now, huh? I hope to be an owner of one someday. I just borrowed this one from a friend to send this letter safely to you. My theory is, the stranger the bird, the less likely someone will stop it to check over the contents of the mail.

Secondly, I'm sorry about the broom. I had no idea, and as you seemed to wish me to not contact you, well a present did not seem fitting anymore. Besides, I hardly know you, and have very little idea of what you would actually want as a present.

Thirdly, Regulus please just remember a handful of things. Who-Know-Who is NOT to be trusted. Even if you follow him or become his Deatheater, please heed these words. He doesn't trust anyone, which means you shouldn't trust him, either. If you DO follow him or become a Deatheater, well, then, goodbye. I have no wish to associate with either, as I have too many people I care about on this side. I love you, and remember to stay true to YOUR dreams, not anyone else's.

Sirius

Regulus's eyebrows puckered together as he let the Shoebill out of his room. His dreams? He had none. All of his loyalties, and hopes were with his family, and he took great care to not separate from that. After all, if Sirius was not going to look out for the family and his dad dead, who would? His mum, he feared, was slightly off her rocker, and could not really be trusted to do so. She was too 'Black' family oriented versus their whopping family of two.

He ran a hand through his hair and hid the letter under his mattress. He had not felt too bad after sending Sirius the letter lying about the broomstick, because when he got back to the house, his mother had insisted that he open his present. This just so happened to be the same type of broomstick that he had sent back. Regulus had happily hugged his mum and thanked her. Then she proceeded to go back to her room for the remainder of the day. It was not his best birthday, needless to say.

Regulus closed the window, and pulled the heavy green curtains back. He rubbed his forehead, remembering all that occurred the night before. Not only had he turned sixteen, and been ignored by his mum all day, he had also met the Dark Lord for the first time. He touched his left arm lightly, and winced. He had not expected so much pain, and disappointment in one night.

_Bellatrix came and retrieved him at midnight, her face already covered in the terrifying mask and robes of his followers. Not a word was said as she grabbed his arm, and then he felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach. He attributed it to side along apparition, instead of the gnawing worry he had been experiencing all day. In an attempt to appear nonchalant, and to calm himself at the same time, he brushed what little dirt, if any, off his robes, before glancing around to see a small ring of people around him, all wearing the robes and masks of the Dark Lord. All were silent, staring._

"_Such vanity for someone who is not even in my ranks yet," hissed someone from behind._

_The ring of masks all joined in a hyena pitch of laughs._

_Regulus felt his heart plummet into the icy bottoms of his stomach as he heard the hiss. He knew who it was, and attempting to show no fear, simply shrugged._

"_I was taught to take pride in myself, no matter the situation."_

"_Ah, yes, such is the training in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It is a shame that I do not allow such…vanity in my ranks. Even with those who are most proven, I do not allow insolence."_

_He tried to tune out the jeering from the ring of followers._

_Regulus turned slowly, and bowed, without looking, in an attempt to appear humble, while at the same time, not allowing him to see something that might scare himself further," My Lord, I had no wish to come across as insolent, or even vain. Such is a habit of my family, and if it pleases you, I will do all I can to stop it."_

_The Dark Lord seemed to be slightly appeased by this statement, though Regulus knew he was never mollified. He was either satisfied, or he was not. Regulus had only been in his presence for less than ten minutes, and he already knew there was no middle ground when dealing with the Dark Lord._

_He tensed, as he felt a cold hand grab his left arm._

"_Not very aware of your surroundings, are you, Young Black?"_

_Regulus closed his eyes, berating himself for the lack of attention he had just displayed._

"_Oh, don't you worry your pretty little pureblooded head about it. You won't become a Deatheater until you have proven yourself…to me."_

_Regulus nodded, but the hand on his arm tightened._

"_I want a verbal answer, Young Regulus."_

"_Yes, My Lord," Regulus answered. _

"_Good, tonight you will merely experience the pain of being marked, but will not be marked. Your cousin will handle that." With that, everyone vanished except for Bellatrix, who was smirking at him. _

"_Don't worry, Reg. It only hurts a little…" She grabbed his arm quickly, and jabbed at it with her wand, a crazed gleam in her dark eyes._

"_I've promised the Dark Lord with a servant who can help him at Hogwarts. You better not mess it up," She sneered maliciously, as agonizing pain shot through his arm._

_Regulus bit his tongue, knowing better than to cry out. With Trixy, showing her your weakness only made her desire to use it more._

He gingerly rolled back the sleeve of his robes, where nothing was there. He had to experience that all over again once he had proven himself. He was determined more so than ever now, so that pain would be worth something.


End file.
